Divergent, No War
by FactionPosser
Summary: It's what I kinda think what divergent would be without the war. So pretty much the only person who still dies is Al. In the beginning it starts a year after Tris' choosing day so Tris would be 17 and Tobias would be 19. I'm going to try to update every day, until, of course, it's over. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS! Otherwise i won't know what to write the next chapter! :)
1. Chapter 1

(Tris POV)

Choosing day is in two days. It's been one year sense I chose dauntless. I'm sitting in Tobias' bed waiting for him. I suddenly hear a knock on the door, it's Christina. "Are you coming to Zeke's party today,"Christina says. "Of course I'm coming." Christina pulls me out the door and we walk towards her apartment. "Where's William,"I ask. "He's all ready there, but we need to bundle you up just in case we play truth or dare." When we are finished getting dressed I'm in a push-up bra, a thong, spandex, tanktop, skinny jeans, a tee with the dauntless manifesto on it, and my jacket (also some flats and makeup). When we get into the hall Will is waiting for us. "Damn, you look sexy," Will complements Christina. The next thing I see is Chris and Will against the goddamn wall making out, Chris trying to slip Will's shirt over his head. "How about that party,"I say instantly. It takes a couple of tries but I finally break them apart. When we get to the apartment I sit on Tobias' lap. "Alright everyone knows how to play truth or dare right,"says Zeke. Everyone nods except me. "Someone asks you truth or dare, lets say you pick dare, then they give you the dare, if you don't want to do it then you have to take one article of clothing off except for socks and shoes, same thing with truth,"he explains. Zeke goes first. "Shauna truth or dare?" "Truth." "If you could date one of the girls in the room who would you date?" Shauna takes off her jacket. "Chris truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah." "Are you out of your sick mind?!" She takes her skirt off. "Tris truth or dare?" "Dare." "Give Four a lap dance." I look at him for his approval. He nods only so I can see. I do it, and he groans. "Okay thats enough!" "Four truth or dare?" "Truth." "Have you ever dated someone besides me?" He takes his shirt off. A breath escapes from me. We play for about two more hours. Then everyone started taking shots of pure vodka. "Lets go in another room,"Tobias whispers in my my ear. I nod. We get to a room with a bed in it. I sit on a black leather couch. Tobias sits next to me, forcefully kisses me, and unzips my jacket. He carries me bridal style to the bed. Some how I forgot about my fear.

The next morning I wake up alone in the bed naked, Chris standing next to me holding my bra and thong. "Do I smell bacon?"I ask. "Tris go take a shower you smell like you got laid, oh wait you did. I thought you were afraid of sex." I throw a condom at her face. "EWW!"she screams. "Can you hand me my cloths, will talk about this later, okay?" "Fine." I put on my clothes, and walk down stairs. Everyone spent the night. I kiss Tobias on the cheek. "I'm going to go, bye," I say. I rush out the door then put my ear next to it. "What was that about?"says Will. "I have no clue,"Tobias replies. I walk back to his room.

**Authors Note: YAY! first chapter of first story done, i know it moved kinda fast but trust me it's gonna move slower in the future hope you liked it. Omg u guys i'm crying tears of joy and I'll try to update asap, but my sisters staying with us for two more days, i think, so it might be slow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Tris POV)

"I'm sorry that I stormed out of the room I had fun last night it's just that I feel guilty of… you know."I explain to Christina. "Trissy, your fine, you were drunk and the only people who know that happened is me and Four." "Four and I,"I correct her. "Whatever, same, difference. Now tell me what it was like." I just shrug. She looks at me disappointed. "It was,"I pause. "Amazing." "Amazing huh?" Tobias says walking in the apartment. I throw a pillow at him. "I brought you some cake."He gestures the cake towards me. I take it. "I better go," Christina says tossing me a foil package. I glare at her. "Trainings tomorrow, I won't see you as often,"he says sadly. "Wrong you'll see me more often, when we picked jobs I picked to be a tattoo artist and a trainer."I explain. "It's 11:00, we should probably go to bed." I snuggle up to him still feeling guilty, but less. He kisses my forehead and I fall asleep.

(Tobias POV)

I wake up at 4 in the morning. I look down at her fast asleep, she's so beautiful and shes all mine. It seems too good to be true but it is true. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I take a steaming shower, get dressed and head towards the door to go to the the pit, but then I hear footsteps and people talking. "I'm telling you the only reason the stiff got first is shes dating Four!"says one of the voices. Peter. "Your wasting my time!"yells the second who is definitely Eric. I can't believe Peter is still ranting about that. I decide to stay with Tris. I watch her as she sleeps. I do that for about half an hour, then I start watching a movie I found on the sidewalk. I'm glad that she chose dauntless, other wise I'd probably be sitting with the factionless, with my mother. Arms wrap around my neck, gently. Tris sits on my lap. I kiss her lips, I can feel her smile. "I'm hungry."she says in a whiny voice. "What would you like?" "A muffin" I go to the cafeteria to get food. As I walk down the hall I see Uriah. "Hey Uri whats up?" He looks as if he's been crying. "Th.. there out of dauntless cake."he says his lip quivering. "What how could this happen!"I yell angerily. I go to the cafeteria straight away. I ask why there is no more cake and they said there will be more in two hours. I grab two muffins and go back to the apartment.

**Authors Note: the next chapter will be the start of initiaton. As always I'll try to answer any ? okay? okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Tris POV)

We stand by the net waiting for the first jumper. "I'm so excited!"I say to Tobias. He just smiles. "Trust me I was excited my first time too."Lauren said in the background. Then all of sudden, a boy dressed in blue cloths dropped into the net, he was laughing until he saw me and gave me a look like damn shes hot, and then he looked guilty. "Whats your name, you only get to choose once so choose a good one." I look back at Tobias. "My names Augustus Waters, erudite." "Wrong your dauntless now."I say sternly. The next jumpers former faction was also erudite, except that jumper was female, with a short pixie haircut, her name was Hazel. After she got out of the net she and Augustus kissed.

"Hello my name is Four and this is Tris and Lauren. Tris and I will be showing initiates around, while dauntless-born will go with Lauren. We show the initiates around and when I finish talking I turn around my heart drops. "YOU WHORE!"I yell at Tobias, because when I turn around a skank from candor is kissing him. I fliped her off then left.

Tobias walks in our apartment. "That was not what it looked like."he says "I know. Shes gonna be the Peter of them."I start crying. "Don't say that."he says his voice a bit louder. "I just don't want anyone geting hert."I say.

We talk for a while but then the worst thing blurted out of my fucking mouth. "Remember when we played truth or dare?" "Yes." "Have you really ever dated someone else?" "Tris don't you think we've had enough drama today?" "Who is she?"I say to demandingly. "Her name was Nita, but shes gone now." "I thought I was your first, you told me I was your first." "I'm sorry I never told you I just didn't think-" "You didn't think what Tobias? Did you not think I would find out? Did you not think I would care that you lied to me? Tobias I'm not mad that you dated someone else, I'm mad that you lied to me!" "Tris I-" "I'm not listening to this bull shit."I grab my jacket and stomp out the door.

I knock on Christinas door. "Just a minute!" She answers the door about a minute later in a bra and shorts. I see Will in the background with only jeans on. "Tris what's wrong, mascaras dripping down your face." "I'm gonna go," Will says sliping behind Christina. He walks across the hall to his apartment. "I'm sorry for interrupting." "It's fine."she replies. I tell her everything, even when I found the skank kissing him. "Damn, you've had a really bad day." I start crying on her shoulder. "Just let it all out."she tells me. "Want some ice cream?" I nod. "What flavor, vanilla, chocolate, confetti, blue moon, moose tracks, or coffee?" "Moose tracks, and why do you have so much ice cream?" "For when Will dumps me." She hands me the tub of ice cream and a spoon. "Do you have training tomorrow?" "No, and what the hell Chris." "What?" "Will's not going to dump you." We watch movies about a teenage girl and her vampire boyfriend, who sparkles, until about 3:00.

I decide to go back to the I walk in i can smell alcohol and I find Tobias on the floor knocked out with two empty beer bottles and a half drank one while my favorite song is playing repeat on the stereo. I take a swig of the unfinished beer then I cuddle up next to him in a ball and fall fast asleep.

**Authors Note: I was asked why tris was guilty in chapter 1, I think, she felt guilty, she wasent guilty she just felt it, because she had sex with tobias, and shes afraid of having sex, if that makes sense. make sure you give me ideas because i dont know what to write about next and i will be writing a new chapter on 8-12-14**


	4. Chapter 4

(Tobias POV)

When wake up, Tris is laying next to me. She looks up at me. "You came back."I say for no reason at all. "Yep and you smell like alcohol." I smile at her, she sit's on my lap and kisses me gently.

(Tris POV)

Me, Tobias, and all our friends decided to go ziplining at 11:00. As I'm taking a shower, Tobias is looking through my bras. When I get out hes holding a itchy, tight, black, push up bra, with a grin across his face. "No." "Why not?" He says in his most whiny voice. "Because we're going ziplining, not to a nightclub." He leaves the room as I get dressed. I wear a sports bra, short tight boxers, a black muscle tee, and black spandex.

It smells like rain when we get there. I get in the tight harness. "Ready Tris?" Zeke asks. I nod. He pushes me and then all of a sudden I feel like I'm flying. The wind brushes against my cheeks, softly at first, but then it gets harder and harder as I go faster and faster. I feel alive. But then I ended it before I crashed into the wall. I slip out of the harness and drop about three feet. Next I see Chris riding down screaming.

Everybody goes on, except Tobias. We meet him back there and then go back to Shauna's apartment and play truth or dare. "Marline truth or dare?"asks Uriah. "Dare." "I dare you to call Caleb and tell him the condom broke, but you have to put it on speaker." She dials the number in Uriah's phone and puts it on speaker. "Hello?"my brother says. "Hi it's Marline, you know Tris' friend, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "The condom broke and I'm pregnant with your baby." "What, I'm a virgin." We all burst out laughing and Caleb hangs up. We play for a few more rounds and then Tobias and I go to the apartment and talk for a while, and for some reason I fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading I'm really enjoying writing this and reading your reviews. I'm REALLY anxious about the next chapter so it might come early like the last one. I was gonna have the main part of next chapters chapter in this chapter but I decided not to because sense I update so often I want to keep it short. Btw this is the shortest chapter yet, but the only other thing I can add to it is suppose to be a supprise for next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Tris POV)

(2 weeks later)

Today is the day of final rankings. I wake up feeling dizzy, I rush to the bathroom, but I don't make it, I throw up all over the floor and then everything goes black.

(Tobias POV)

When I awaken Tris is off somewhere doing her thing, but before I take my shower I get a towel from the closet and I smelt something vile. When I open the door to the bathroom I see my Tris knocked out on the ground laying in puke. I felt bad for her so I gave her a bath and cleaned up. I tucked her in bed, got ready, and wrote her a note for when she woke up.

(Tris POV)

I wake up assuming Tobias is next to me, but when I look over all I see is a note, it read:

_Dear Tris,_

_I had to leave so that I could announce the rankings to the initiates. I really hope you're feeling better but whatever you do, __DONOT_ _get out of that bed. You need to rest. I love you._

_Your Boyfriend,_

_Tobias_

I go to the bathroom, throw up in the toilet for what feels like forever, and then think. What if I'm pregnant. I take the little stick like thing that will tell me if there's a living creature growing inside of me and read the directions:

1. urinate on the white part of the pregnancy test or put the white part in a cup of your urine

2. wait 3 min.

3. if the white part has one pink line it is negative, if it has two pink lines it is positive

I do what the directions tell me to do. Theres two pink lines, theres a living creature growing inside of me and nobody knows except me. I have to do something.

**Authors Note: Hey the very few people who read this, how was that for a change. Now I have some ?, and I need some answers to them before I write the next chapter which will probably be tomorrow sometime. Should Tris tell Tobias right away or not and how should she tell him? And do you want her to give birth to the baby or some how have a miscarriage? And if she does give birth to the baby should she keep it or put it out for adoption? Girl or Boy? OH ALSO NAMES! Basicly I want you very few people who read this to take more control over the story. Review + message me about these ?, ok? ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Tobias POV)

Right before I announce the scores, I see Tris. She walks up to me. "Make it quick." she tells me. I reveal them. It looks like this.

1. Sinthea

2. Augustus

3. Rachel

4. Aaden

5. Hazel

(Are the top 5.)

6. Zack

7. Jakob

8. Laura

9. Ansel

10. Ashlyn

For some reason they don't put the initiates names that don't make it on the board. Everyone starts cheering, then i come back to earth when Tris pulls me over.

"Why aren't you in bed?" "I'm pregnant." She says quick. I smile, then pick her up bridal style and kiss her on the lips. "Your funny." I tell her. She looks at me serious. Then I realize that shes not joking, there is a baby inside of my Tris, my Tris who was, is, afraid of intimacy, and she has a living growing child inside of her.

**Authors note: sorry it's so short I wasent feeling the best earlyer. Also next chapter I'm gonna skip a few months in because it's gonna be romantic as hell and you'll see why tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

(Tris POV)

(4 months later)

"Damn girl, you fat!" Uriah tells me. I glare at him then slap his face. It's december 25 (christmas) now and in about five months I'm gonna have a baby. "IT'S SNOWING!" Tobias yells like he hasn't seen it before. Zeke comes out of my kitchen with eight cups of hot chocolate for, me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Marline, Uriah, Shauna, and himself. We exchange presents and the last one is for me from Tobias. It's a little box with a slip in it. The slip reads.

_Meet me to the rooftop at twelve._

I nod at him as to say yes. "Can we come?!" Chris yells in my ear. "No but I'll tell you guy's what happens, okay?" I say. They all nod simultaneously.

It's 11:50, I put on my sweatshirt and earmuffs and head towards the roof. When I get up there Tobias is standing by a hand-carved wood table with a stack of what looks like photos. "Sup," I say awkwardly. He just brings me into a hug and smiles. I look through the photos. There all of us, except the last one.

The last one was a blur at first but then I can make out what it says. It says in what looks to be christmas lights:

_Will You Marry Me?_

I turn to see Tobias on one knee holding a black open box with a diamond encrusted ring. I can feel cold tears rolling down my checks. I give him a hug and a tight kiss. "I'll take that as a yes then?" He asks. I nod

**Authors Note: Omg guys I'm crying right now sorry i has not updated in a LONG time. And i had a bit of writers block and i has been really busy. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I really hope your enjoying and i will TRY to update tomorrow. Also sorry this was really short.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Tobias POV)

I stand here on top of a roof with a happy Tris in my arms. Her lips are dark purple and she is so cold it's like she got caught in a blizzard so I finally say, "As long as I want this moment to last forever, we should probably go inside."

We walk in my apartment and everyone is sitting on the sofa talking and drinking hot chocolate. "That's it everyone out!"Tris yells. They all scramble out one by one. She looks up at me with a smile that is ear to ear on her face. "You should apologize for doing that." "For doing what?"she answers sarcastically. I glare at her, then pick her up on my shoulder. "Tobias put me down, I have a child inside me!" I put her down fast but soft. We talk for a while and then go to sleep.

**Authors Note: Hey guys c: ! This was a fill in chapter and that is why it's so short. I wanted to add more in the last chapter but I did not know what to add. Also my chapters are really short because I don't have any ideas so please explod me with ideas. I'm hoping the next chapter Tris will have her baby. I know I should be making my chapters longer because I've been gone for so long and once again I don't have many ideas. Give me some ideas for conflict please I really like conflict. Mkay Bye!**


End file.
